Love Will Find a Way
by Boolia
Summary: Takes place at the end of 'Naked to the Limit, One More Time' and before 'Lost in Space'. When Klaus and Roger try to console a heartbroken Hayley, they learn that they, along with Stan are all part of what happened to Jeff. One-shot. Jeff is not on the character list.


Love Will Find a Way

Note: This episode is between the events of 'Naked to the Limit, One More Time' and 'Lost in Space'.

That car ride home was short, but it seemed like a lifetime for Hayley. All that time, the young adult didn't speak. Instead, Jeff being tossed by Roger into his spaceship and the spaceship taking him away kept replaying over and over in her mind. Tears were streaming down her face as she relived each and every one of those memories. It was Roger's fault; it was _always_ his fault. She hated him for what he did in the past, but this time, he crossed the line. She wasn't going to forgive him for this for as long as she lived.

When the van stopped, she unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the car door.

_ "I'M NOT TALKING TO YOU EVER AGAIN_!" Hayley screamed at Roger as she slammed her door shut. She stormed into the house, crying.

"_YOU CAN'T STAY MAD AT ME FOREVER_!" Roger called back. He looked at Francine. "She'll talk to me; she just needs time."

_ "Roger_," Francine told him. "You really hurt her."

_"So?_ Roger said. "Don't worry; it will all be a matter of time before she'll forget all about this."

"You still hurt her." Stan stated. "And I won't stand for it. You should be ashamed of yourself if you weren't so selfish."

"_Yeah!_" Steve added. "You hurt my sister; I'm never going to talk to you again either!"

_"Yeah_," Roger said to him. "Whatever Steve." He looked at Stan. "What are you _talking_ about, Stan?" Roger asked. "You hate Jeff. He's as annoying as the fish. I bet you couldn't _wait _to get rid of him."

"True, I hated who my daughter married at first." Stan admitted. "But that's no excuse for what you did. What makes my daughter happy makes me happy."

"But you were going to kill him."

"Or you. In fact I should've done it long ago. I should've just turned you in the CIA the moment I saw you."

"But you didn't because you are a nice caring man and didn't want them to dissect me."

"Shut up."

As soon as they walked into the door, they saw Klaus talking on the phone. Boxes were everywhere on the floor. Stan closed the door behind them and they looked at Klaus.

"Okay." The fish said into the phone. "See you at nine. Auf Wiedersehen!" He hung up and looked at his family. He noticed Roger was with them, and not Jeff.

_"Roger_? What are you doing here? I thought you went to your home planet, and where's Jeff? Wait, you didn't, did you?"

"He sure did." Stan exclaimed. "He tossed him in at the last second."

"So, _that's_ why Hayley was crying when she came in."

"So where is she?" Francine wanted to know.

"She went upstairs to her room. I tried asking her what the matter was, but she was too upset I guess that she didn't hear me."

"I think you should go upstairs and apologize to Hayley." Francine whispered to Roger.

"Fine, whatever, Frannie." He said. He then looked at all the boxes, then back at Klaus.

"What are you doing?" He wanted to know, changing the subject.

"Oh, since I thought you were leaving, I was giving all your costumes away."

"Well, I'm not leaving, so just call them back and say you changed your mind." Klaus sighed.

"_Fine!_" He dialed on the phone. "But I could've gotten this family $800."

Roger went into Hayley's room. He was in a banana suit.

"_Go away_!" Said a depressed Hayley before the alien could say anything.

_"Hayley_," He spoke. "I know what'll cheer you up!" Hayley looked up, hopeful.

"Is Jeff back?"

"_Nope!_" Hayley frowned again and put her head against her pillow.

"Unless Jeff comes back, nothing in the world can cheer me up."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, now leave me alone!" She then looked up again, as she realized that he was dressed as a banana.

"Why are dressed as a banana?" She asked.

"You'll see!" He then looked at Klaus, who was in his cup and also in a banana costume. There was a CD player by his side. "Okay Klaus, cue the music!" Klaus turned on the CD player and some lively music blasted out. Roger looked at Hayley and began to sing and dance. Klaus gave him two Maracas and he shook them as he danced.

_ "PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME!_" Roger sang. "_PEANUT BUTTER JELLY TIME! Where's he at? Where's he's at? There he go! There he go!" _ Klaus sang the finale with Roger too, dancing and shaking his maracas. "_PEANUT BETTER JELLY, PEANUT JELLY, PEANUT BETTER JELLY WITH A BASEBALL BAT!"_

"Okay." Hayley put in. Klaus stopped the music. "This is supposed to make me feel better? Well, it's not working. Plus, it doesn't make sense and it's kind of grammatically incorrect. Peanut butter jelly and a baseball bat? And being dressed as bananas? How is that relevent?"

"Don't know." Roger admitted. "It doesn't have to make sense Hayley; all it's supposed to do is try to make you feel better."

"Well, it didn't, okay? Gosh Roger, why do you have to be so mean and selfish all the time? I may never see Jeff again and it's all your fault!"

"I'm sorry Hayley, actually no I'm not. What's the big deal anyway?"

"Big deal?! _Big deal_?! Roger, Jeff meant the whole _world_ to me and you took him away from me, that's the big deal. I don't know how your kind does it, but when you're living with humans, that's one of the ways of how we work. We grow, get into relationships, marry and start families of our own. I hope you're happy Roger, because you took that away from me. I don't want to see your face ever again!"

"Hayley, I…" She threw her pillow at him.

_"GO AWAY!_"

"Come on Roger," Klaus spoke. "I think we did enough. It was fun and all, but now, we should just let Hayley be." Hayley shot her head at him.

"Oh, and Klaus, you weren't any better!" Klaus was confused.

_ "Me?"_ He questioned. "How am I involved with any of this? All I did was…oh yeah, I guess I did spill Roger's secret to Jeff, but Roger didn't have to listen to me! He could have stayed back and let someone else change the channel." Roger turned to Klaus.

"You're right." He said. "This is all your fault. If you didn't do what you did, this wouldn't be happening, although I did like the song, but still, you should be ashamed of yourself!" Klaus narrowed his eyes at him.

_ "Mein_ fault_, mien_ fault?! Ja, it was partly, but what about _you_? If you just wore a costume like you always do with Jeff in the house, this wouldn't have happened!" Roger got mad at Klaus.

_"Hello_! I want to be naked as much as I can and when Jeff's here, I can't do that. When he realized that I was an alien, he called some guy and told him I was an alien!"

"Und did he believe him?' Roger shrugged.

"Beats me!"

"Then there you go then! He might've thought he was loony because no one believes in aliens."

"He might've." Klaus shrugged.

"He might've and he might not have. The point is, if he didn't believe him, then you secret might've been safe. You shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Klaus' right." Hayley said, standing up. "That guy might've not believed him. And, it wasn't just your guys' fault, it was Dad's too."

"What was my fault?" Stan asked, coming in.

"It was your fault for wanting to kill my husband."

"Don't forget," Roger pointed out. "He wanted to kill me too." Hayley growled at him. Roger held up his hands in defense. "Okay, okay, you're upset I get it, but it was Jeff's fault to; if he haven't told that guy…" Hayley growled louder. "Okay, okay, it wasn't his fault at all." Stan was about to say something when Hayley spoke.

"Oh and Dad, if you say it's my fault because I married him, I swear I'm going to kill you." Stan shut his mouth. He sighed.

_"Hayley_," He told her. "It was all of our faults. We were jerks and didn't realize just how much Jeff meant to you. And I should know, I married your mom and I'd be heartbroken if I ever lost her. So, you're right, we shouldn't have done what we did. Can you ever forgive us?" Stan, Roger and Klaus all looked ashamed. Hayley pretended to think.

_"Hmmm_, let me think…you three all kind of pitched in and drove Jeff away, so… " She looked mad again. "_NO! NOW ALL OF YOU JUST GET OUT OF MY ROOM_!" Roger, Klaus, and Stan all left Hayley's room. She slammed the door behind them. They heard her crying from the other side.

"Well, we did our best." Stan said. "Now it's fate's turn to decide if that son of a jerk returns or not."

"Maybe fate won't let him return." Roger said. Stan glared at him. He ran after him as he descended the stairs, carrying Klaus' cup in his hand. "Okay, maybe it will!"

"Jeff will return." Stan told the fish. "If he loves Hayley that much, he will return."

_"Ja_!" Klaus agreed. "I bet that's what he's thinking right now. And don't worry, I'll do the dishes as promised."

"What just happened?" Jeff asked. He had just fallen onto the platform in the spaceship. He stood up and looked around. There were aliens everywhere. Lots of them looked like bigger and smaller versions of Roger. "Why are there multiple versions of Roger?" He looked at his imaginary friend. "Oh good Phillip, you're here. You must've jumped in at the last second because I didn't see you." He then shivered. "P-Phillip! I-I'm scared." He ran off the platform. "I got to find an exit so that I can get off this thing!" He then saw a window and looked out. It was dark with stars everywhere. He saw the planet Earth getting smaller and smaller as they drove further. "Yep, I'm in space all right. Hayley will think this is cool if she was here." He then was sad. "No time to look out into space Phillip; we got to go!" And with that, he ran off again. He then felt something hit his head. He fell to the floor.

"Oh, my head." Jeff said minutes later. He rubbed it, and then looked around. He was in some sort of cell. Some rays also held him up from two pink bulbs. "Where am I?" On a wall in his cell, he saw a poster with a Roger as an Emperor. He had a blue crown on his head, bracelets, and a staff at his side. 'All hail Emperor Zing' it read. Jeff was confused again. "Who's Emperor Zing?" He then looked at the pink things holding him up. "Never mind that; I got to get out of here!" He tried and tried with all his might. But he couldn't get free. He sighed in defeat. "Well Phillip, it's no use. Looks like I'm stuck here." He looked at the floor. A tear rolled down his face and plopped on the floor. "Phillip, I want you to escape and tell Hayley I'm all right. I'll be fine. I'll find my own way back…hopefully." He looked up and smiled. "Thanks for always being there for me, pal. If I don't make it out of here alive, tell Hayley that I tried my very best and that I love her from the bottom of my heart. See you, buddy!" He sighed again a few minutes later and looked back at the floor.

"I failed you, Hayley." He then looked up, determined. "_No_; I can't give up on her! Phillip wouldn't want me to and certainly not Hayley." He smiled to himself. "Love will find a way." And with that, he fell asleep, dreaming of his true love, Hayley.


End file.
